Camping
by Jude O'Malley
Summary: Quand le monde des sorciers se retrouve totalement sans dessus dessous, les conséquences peuvent être très inquiétantes. Soudainement, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, l'Elu, se trouve dépassé par les événements.


**Aloha !_  
_**

_Aheum aheum, je sais, j'ai pas forcément été là ces six derniers mois. Voire pas du tout d'ailleurs, bravo, c'est du sérieux ça… Je ne suis pas morte, me revoilà donc, et j'ai survécu avec classe aux épreuves anticipées du Bac ! On m'applaudit bien fort s'il vous plaît ! Sinon, je suis pas franchement ici pour parler chiffons, même si j'adoooore vous raconter ma vie dans cette petite note et vous embêter avant de commencer la fiction. Ouais, je l'avoue, je suis un peu une chieuse sur les bords, mais rien qu'un peu hein, je vous promets ). Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous laisse lire Camping, un OS qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec Franck Dubosc (Arg !) et qui j'espère, vous fera passer un bon moment, même si c'est assez court. Je reviens prochainement avec tout plein de jolis cadeaux de Noël en retard parce que je suis gentille, mais laissez-moi le temps hein, c'est dur de se remettre en selle !_

* * *

**Camping**

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Harry Potter avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, certaines très éprouvante pour sa courte existence. Les adultes le regardaient parfois d'un regard attristé, comme s'ils regrettaient de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose pour alléger le poids du fardeau qu'il portait sur les épaules. Mais jamais personne n'esquissait un geste pour essayer.

Des horreurs, le Survivant en avait vu. Des morts, des familles déchirées, des amitiés brisées… Plus que de raison d'ailleurs. Il avait affronté des mages noirs plus perfides les uns que les autres au péril de sa vie, et il n'en était jamais ressorti indemne. Il laisserait à jamais une part de son âme dans cette salle si étrange du Département des Mystères, où son parrain Sirius Black l'avait quitté pour toujours.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait appris, il ne pouvait se remettre de la scène qui lui faisait face. Une scène défiant les plus horribles qu'il avait pu voir, de très loin.

Alors qu'il était censé reposer au fond d'une tombe en marbre blanc, Albus Dumbledore était paisiblement allongé sur la banquette-lit d'une caravane. En pyjama bleu et chaussons à tête de phénix. La caravane, à en juger par l'apparence et la…puanteur, devait avoir appartenu à Merlin lui-même. Harry, qui semblait être au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le toit de l'engin pour y voir le professeur McGonagall se prélasser dans une piscine gonflable solidement attachée à la caravane. En maillot de bain rouge à poids jaunes. Elle lui adressa un énorme sourire avant de plonger dans la piscine qui semblait être beaucoup plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Harry cligna des yeux, se pinça, se gifla. Deux fois. Mais rien ne se produit. Comment tout ceci pouvait-il être réel ?

« Bonjour Harry ! » S'exclama soudain une voix fluette.

Harry tourna la tête vers la source de cet appel pour tomber sur le professeur Flitwick à l'avant de la caravane, les deux mains agrippées à la machine comme s'il était prêt à la tirer, du haut de sa fière petite taille. En regardant à l'arrière de la caravane il aperçut le professeur Chourave qui le salua en souriant de toutes ses dents, tenant fermement le pare-chocs arrière. C'en était trop.

_Putain de merde, _jura Harry en marchant à grandes enjambées vers Dumbledore et sa troupe.

« Professeur, je sais que vous êtes mort et enterré, alors pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me dire ce que vous _foutez_ dans une caravane datant de Mathusalem à prendre le thé avec…avec Voldemort !, acheva le jeune homme en remarquant soudain le Mage noir, assit sur un siège.

-Harry, j'aimerai te répondre, tu le sais, mais hélas mes amis et moi-même sommes attendus au tournoi annuel de Jokari. En avant donc, allez vous autres ! »

Voldemort adressa un clin d'œil complice à Harry alors que le professeur Chourave se mettait à pousser le véhicule avec force.

« Tirez Filius ! Ou faudra-t-il que je fasse tout le travail moi-même ?

-J'y arrive presque, répondit celui-ci, le visage rougit par l'effort. Ah ! »

Et sous le regard médusé du Survivant, le professeur de Sortilèges se retrouva soudain emporté sous la caravane alors que Chourave donnait un puissant coup. Le petit homme dégringola et arriva aux pieds de la femme qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_Allez, stop. Ca suffit maintenant._ Harry n'en pouvait plus. Etait-ce un piège magique ? Une hallucination ? Ou bien Ron essayait-il tout simplement de lui faire une farce de très –très- mauvais goût ?

Il fut dans l'incapacité de crier au monde entier son ras-le-bol face à cette situation plus qu'impossible, puisque les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il allait mourir de folie, c'en était certain. Peut-être était-il déjà fou, et qu'il pourrissait à l'heure actuelle dans une de ces cellules capitonnées, créées pour les gens comme lui. Peut-être était-il tout simplement mort après tout…

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mit à hurler en voyant une ombre penchée au dessus de son visage. Par reflex, il fit tomber cette personne à terre et se leva, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la couverture qui le recouvrait.

« Aïe ! Harry, t'es dingue ou quoi ? Ca va pas de me pousser comme ça, nous mais oh ! »

Cette voix…Ginny !

« Ginny !, s'exclama Harry.

-Bien sûr que c'est Ginny, qui d'autre voudrais-tu trouver dans ton lit à… (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.) Trois heures du matin !

-Ginny ! Dumbledore…Voldemort…La caravane…Et McGonagall dans la piscine…et Flitwick et Chou…

-Mais bien sûr Harry, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de jouer la comédie et tu te rendors, ça n'est pas en mimant le malade mentale que tu pourras espérer échapper à nos vacances au camping.

- Au camping ? Mais…

- Oh Harry, l'interrompit la rouquine. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours rêvé de partir en vacances comme les Moldus, et puis tu étais d'accord hier soir, pourquoi tu changes d'avis comme ça ? (Elle fit une pause, regardant le jeune homme qui était étrangement pâle) Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu Dumbledore prendre le thé avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

Apparemment fière de sa comparaison, Ginny partit dans un grand éclat de rire, pendant qu'Harry s'étranglait avec sa salive.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ces vacances déjà ?

* * *

_Okay, d'accord, je me suis sincèrement lâchée pour ce coup-là, mais avouez quand même que le rendu final est poilant ! S'il vous plaît, ne m'envoyez pas à Sainte-Anne ! x) Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis, et de taper la discut' avec vous, j'aime bien, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_A la revoyure )._


End file.
